YPC5GG06
Dōnatsu Kokuō Mezameru! is sixth episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! the fifth season in the Pretty Cure franchise and sequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Plot Days are peaceful as the group prepares to open the new Nuts House, even if Rin does seem a little tired. Then, King Donuts awakens... Synopsis Rin was tired because she stayed up all night yesterday. She was walking with Nozomi to Natts House when Syrup came. He said he got a letter from Milk so he came here when suddenly Rose Pact started shining. The 3 kids ran inside and it was actually King Donuts awakening. Nozomi looked from upclose to the King when he started scolding herfor her rude behaviour. He thinks he's on Eternal, but when Coco and Natts change to their mascot forms, he scolds them too, because it's their kingdom where they got abducted. Rin is tired so she yawned, only to get scolded by the King. He wanted to return to his kingdom and prepared to jump, but he just hit the shield. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Scorp stayed for 6 days to finish report, but Anacondy didn't accepted it because it had some typos, page numbers were missing and there was no table of components. She told him to redo everything and include info from last time. Back at Natts House, King Donuts was angry that they are keeping him in such a small place and asked to let him go. Coco said he has to stay there until he gets better and he tried showing how healthy he was but he got dizzy. Karen gave him the apple she shot earlier but he refused to eat it. Then everyone left to prepare for the store's opening by handing out the flyers, but Rin fell asleep. Nozomi said to leave her. Then she gave some to Syrup. At first he refused to hand them, saying if they need someone to do that they should ask Rin, but Nozomi says she stayed all night playing futsal, helping at the store and designing accessories so they shoudl give her some rest. Everyone were surprised because Rin didn't said that to anyone. Nozomi says she knows Rin was always like that. Everyone, except Syrup, left to hand out the flyers. Syrup stayed at home. Suddenly, Rin woke up. When she found out everyone were handing flyers she hurried but then saw a note from Nozomi. She said to take it easy and they'll hand out the flyers. She then said to Syrup how idiot she is doing so much jobs at once and doing everything halfway. King Donuts then appeared, who was listening to everything. He gave some advice to Rin, when she headed out to futsal practice. Then King Donuts asked Syrup how come he and others know so much about Rose Pact and he turned back to his mascot form. King Donuts said he has a poor reputation in kingdom, making him angry. Meanwhile, Rin kicked ball over the fence due to lacking of sleep and Scorp came. He changed to his monster form and transformed Rin's ball to hoshina. Everyone felt that something's appeared. Rin transformed to Cure Rouge. Hoshina attacked her, but Syrup saved her. The Scorp attacked, making Syrup turn from his bird form back to mascot and Scorp caught Rose Pact. King Donuts then went out, making Scorp lose the Pact. Scorp was happy that King Donuts was inside, because then the value of it increases. Then the rest of the cures came and transformed. They all fought while Scorp came to Rose Pact. King Donuts returned to the Pact and Coco with Natts protected it. Then Rouge came saving them. Scorp captured her, saying she does only half work and was about to attack with hoshina but everyone else saved her. She said she might not have enogh time to do everything fully but that doesn't matters because she has everyone to support her. Then she used her new attack - Fire Strike - defeating hoshina. Later, everyone opened Natts House and asked for Syrup's help but he said he came to deliver Milk's letter. Then Coco read the letter and Milk said, that the kingdom is in danger and that everyone should come too (not forgeting to add -mil after every sentence). At first Syrup was reluctant to deliver them, but King Donuts said for him to deliver everyone's emotions. Or he can't do that. Syrup said he can and decided to do it. Everyone jumped on his back and flew to Palmier Kingdom. Natts was sad that they had to close freshly reopened Natts House. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Milk *King Donuts Villains *Bunbee *Hoshina Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes